Ranma 1-2 : Admitting Defeat
by AnthonyThe8th
Summary: {Canon} What would happen if Ranma and Akane shared their feelings after the wedding? WRITING CHAPTER 8. [ I disclaim Ranma 1/2. ]
1. Chapter 1: Admitting

Ranma sighed deeply, as the clouds rolled across the light blue sky. The sun beamed down on him, and he tried to understand his feelings for his dearest Akane, whom meant more than he knew himself. As the grass blew with the wind, and through his hair, he watched as the clouds grew darker, and moved faster. Upon the hill he laid on, was beyond the outskirts of town. He told Akane he'd be home later, after he tried to cope with himself. Though, he hadn't told her what he was thinking about. He only really thought to himself when it was morning, when fewer things occurred to him.

Akane. To him, in the beginning, she was a strong and tomboyish girl who didn't like boys, and kept to herself. Even then, he knew she liked Dr. Tofu, before Kasumi was brought into the picture. Later on though, she actually cared for him. Whenever he was nice to her, that is. He always thought that she was alot happier when she was violent, hence why he teased her so often. He actually started to like her beatings, as if he thought he deserved it. Soon, after Ryoga, he realized how much he cared about her too. He wouldn't even let Akane near Kuno or Ryoga without a fight. Except those little dating fusses, and even then, Akane admitted to thinking, after that date, that Ryoga would kill someone before he could fall in love with someone. Ryoga's secret about being P-chan was always something that Ranma tried to exploit, but soon, tried to help keep it only known between them. Ranma and Ryoga didn't fight as often, and became more like friends.

Akane's inner beauty and love only showed when Ranma was nice to her, and admitted his feelings.

Something deep inside bothered him, though.

The both of them are love-shy, and he knew it. It is always hard to try and admit, when he is insecure about his feelings, and not to mention his other "fiancées" getting in the way.

With that fact about Akane being said, he had a plan.

Soon, it would begin to rain, and he didn't want to turn into his female form just now. Ranma left the hill and began to dart down it. The clouds darkened further to a blue, and Ranma quickly ran back into town as he felt small droplets coming downward. They weren't enough to make him turn yet. Soon, after he darted through town, he made it to the Tendo Residence. Coming to that place really made him feel guilty, since neither him nor his dad had a source of income to pay bills. But somehow, he managed to get allowance, as Soun's other daughters do.

Ranma made his way past the gate and near the door, right before it started to downpour. The wind blew vigorously in his direction to wipe out the rain near him. He was only covered in small droplets, when he let himself into the house. "I'm home!" Ranma exclaimed, as he made his way around the hall, took off his shoes near the door, and went past the kitchen where Kasumi was cooking, and into the dining room. Kasumi called after him, "Welcome back! Dinner will be ready in half an hour!"

There, he saw his father, and Soun Tendo, whom were playing another game of Shoji. Ranma still never understood how to play. He looked around and wondered where the others were. Probably in their rooms, he thought. He walked away from the dining room, back into the darkened hall, and up the wooden stairs. He looked around the blank walls as he started up, until he reached the upper floor, where the other girls were. The hallway lacked light, and was silent as the air that passed through it. Passing Nabiki's door, and in front of Akane's, he stopped. His heart began to race, his inner feelings began to explode inside of him, his pigtail standing on end. What if she laughs at me? Then I won't have any manly pride left, Ranma thought again.

Akane looked up as she heard footsteps echo down the hallway, before they stopped at her door. She was only lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking as well. But now she was anxious, staring at her door. "R-Ranma?" she whispered silently. Ranma suddenly turned the doorknob very slowly, his heart beating faster and faster with each second. He could feel a sudden tickle at his cheeks, and they were warm. He couldn't hide it this time, and he knew it. He couldn't go back now.

Ranma slipped inside, shutting the door behind him, just how Akane did when she saw him in the bathtub the first time she met him. Ranma looked down, blushing, with an embarrassed look upon his face. He couldn't bear to even explain himself, let alone her knowing what he felt. She could use his feelings against him, he knew. But deep inside, in her heart, she wouldn't dare. He could tell, that just maybe, maybe she felt the same way. Akane yelled at him with question. "Where were you, Ranma? Off flirting with Shampoo again?"

Ranma stumbled, and he walked slowly to Akane, with his head in practical shame. She looked at him angrily, and slowly resorted to a softer expression. Something doesn't seem right about him, her mind told her. Akane brushed off her yellow blouse out of instinct. Ranma then stopped, and held her right hand that hand brushed her blouse. He grapsed it, and slipped his fingers through hers. "W-What're you.." Akane blushed, then became slightly angry with him. "Ranma!?"

Ranma's head was still down. He couldn't look at her, he was too scared. He could almost feel it, something that's never been felt before. Her hand was so soft and soothing to his touch, and he tried to relax, but it was too much. Then, he tried to talk. He only stuttered and stumbled over some sound. This wasn't even part of his plan, but he has to face his fears, even as a martial artist.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Akane looked to him in genuine concern, trying to look into his eyes, which were not visible to her. Her sensitive side showed, and Ranma could only hope that she would understand him. He never really had the chance to open up to anyone. Ranma was never that outgoing, although he did have many friends. But Akane, was his best friend, alongside Ryoga.

"A-Akane.. There's, there's something I gotta tell you, I.." He stopped. He held her hand slightly tighter in his grasp. His soft pink blush became a red. He took her other hand in his grasp willingly, though still a bit scared of what might happen soon enough. Akane looked at him, blushing herself, hoping it was something she longed to hear for a while now. Ranma's confidence fell, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Then he remembered, this was something he had to do. He wanted to do this.

Slowly, he leaned into her, his chest close to her shoulder, as his head loomed near hers. A soft whisper changed everything between them, and the bond was almost made instantly. "I love you, Akane.." - Akane was stunned. A glass mirror broke in her mind. A baffled and scared emotion coated her blushed face. She gasped silently, and Ranma began to feel down. She couldn't believe he said that to her. Her own heart began to beat fast as she thought of nothing but them, in that room, alone. "R.. Ranma..." He then quickly took her into a soft, tight embrace, his arms twisting around her waist.

Her expression changed to a surprised one, her eyes coming to focus, and she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering about when he had the nerve to tell her that. She then smiled, as she realized she got what she wanted. They could hear the rain softly pit-patter on her window.


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat

Ranma held her. He did it. He finally did it. His developed feelings for Akane have been revealed to her. He was happy.. But the stress has yet to be released.

He buried his face into her shoulder, and tears began to well into his eyes. His thoughts caused him to go insane at times with himself. Why was he so scared? He had nothing to worry about now. Well, maybe he did...

"Akane... I'm.. I'm sorry, I.. was afraid you-.." Ranma couldn't believe what he was saying. Could he really trust Akane? What if she didn't feel the same way? The tears began to get bigger and bigger, and soon they ran loose, running down his face, and landing on Akane's shoulder. Why would he say such a thing? How could he do this to himself? He sacrificed his secrets for her love. He hoped that his dad and Soun weren't listening in as they usually tried to. "Oh, Ranma.." Akane could only believe him at this point, as the warm tears builded up on her shoulder. She thought of what she usually called him. _You big dummy._ With that in mind, she held him tighter into her, wishing he had told her earlier. She also let out tears of her own into his neck and chest. They cried together silently, as the rain beated at her window softly.

Even though the cries were silent, Nabiki heard them from the other room._ I wonder what's going on now. Can't be too good_, she thought.

After they had stopped, they only held each other. Akane broke the silence, by slightly pulling him away. "Where were you?" She asked. Ranma sighed, and looked up at her. "I was thinking about everything. Everything between us and everyone. I mean, you may be violent, stubborn, built like a mule, and your cooking isn't always the greatest-" "Yeah? So what Ranma? Is this all some kind of joke to you?" Ranma shook his head, nervously. "No, I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're... you can be cute at times. Okay? And so what, maybe I'm a bit jealous here and there. But.."

Akane's eyes beamed at what Ranma had said. The truth was all coming out. She hoped she wasn't dreaming, or that some kind of truth serum wasn't hooked onto him, like all the other times.

Ranma held one of her hands with both of his, and looked up at her. "You can't tell anyone about this... Please, Akane." Ranma could feel how much pain he went through to admit his feelings. So many questions about it ran through his head. Why did he do it? How? Should he have? Sooner or later it would've happened, he concluded. "U-Uh.. Okay, Ranma.. " Akane quickly stopped, blinked, and looked back at him. She was yet too scared to tell him how she felt. A long silence was brought to an end when Kasumi called everyone for dinner.

Ranma and Akane sat near each other on the table, whilst Genma, and Happosai on the other side. Kasumi on one end of the table, and Soun on the the other. Rice in bowls with tea, and some bean buns decorated the plates on the table. Ranma ate way slower than normal, and Genma was starting to notice. Though, he didn't mention it. Akane, barely ate anything. She felt so embarrassed, and there was way less bickering than normal, without them arguing.

The dining room was dimly lit, with only the stirring and tapping of chopsticks heard from the family. A strong wind blew from outside, tearing out flowers from the ground as it rolled past. The sky grew darker, and the clouds began to coat it. A thunderstorm began to ensue.

"So, Mr. Saotome, when do you bet the weather will cease?" Genma replied to Soun's question. "Probably by morning. It's pretty strong, is it not, Tendo?" "Quite so, Genma." Then, Happosai looked up at the two, and began to turn away from the table. "Excuse me, but I must go on my daily run. Can't forget to exercise!" They both sighed, and let the small older man be on his way, dashing to his room to get supplies.

Akane then, backed away from the table. "I'm.. I'm not hungry." Nabiki smirked at Akane as she said that, lifting her chopsticks from her rice, before taking a bean bun. "More for us." Akane left and headed upstairs in a rush. Ranma took a bean bun willingly from the middle plate on the table and ate it slowly as well. 'Why does it have to be so awkward? What do I do now?' Ranma needed more time to think, as he nibbled on his bean bun. "Listen boy, you'll malnourish if you eat like that." Ranma looked over at his father angrily. "You're the only one who doesn't need to worry about malnourishing, Pop!" Ranma ate quickly, until his bowl was clean. "Hmph." He left the table, standing up from his cushion to walk down the even darker hall. The moon could barely be seen through the clouds. Ranma began to stride out of the house, and move into the dojo next door. He slipped back onto his shoes, trying to avoid the rain as he ran through it all. He opened the door and went inside. Maybe he needed to train, to take off his mind, just for a little bit..

Ranma began to swing, and kick at the air, with grace and dance in his rhythm of fighting. Then, he charged his power into his hands. "Aghhh! Kachu Tenshi Amiguriken!" Ranma's hands blended into a cloud, a fury of bone and flesh, enhanced by his power. His nimbleness enabled him to improve his Kachu Tenshi Amiguriken, for a long period of time. His power depleted, and soon, Ranma held onto his knees, bent over, taking a breath. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Wore out already?"

"Ryoga!?"

"Here, let me help you train."

Ryoga slipped through the door, and walked into the dojo, closing it behind him. Ryoga had a small scar on the side of his cheek, but otherwise, he was still the same love-bound adventurer. Something told Ranma that he's improved through training. Ryoga walked slowly to the middle of the dojo, across from Ranma. "How long did it take you to get here, Ryoga?" Ranma smirked at him, as he took fighting position, one fist in front, the other being his left hand curled in a fist near his chest. "None of your business, Ranma. But I wanna see how you like some new skills I've achieved." "Oh really? You'll still never be able to take me, Ryoga." Ranma chuckled softly and deviously while Ryoga ran him with a fist clenched. "We'll see about that! Hiyaah!" Ryoga continued to throw punches at Ranma, while he dodged the incoming blows.

"What's the matter, Ranma? Fight like a man!" Ranma then proceeded to make a sweepkick at Ryoga's ankles, breaking Ryoga's focus on his hands, to bend backward and catch himself before he fell. Ryoga then sprung off his hand, to land his feet on Ranma's chest. "Toh!" Ranma felt Ryoga's feet knock him in his chest, and it slammed him back on the ground. Soon, he sat back up slowly, his face twitching from ignorance. _So he has learned something new.. But there's no way after 14 years of training that I can __lose to him!_ He jumped to his feet and sent an elbow going towards Ryoga, that was dodged, following a series of palms to another effort at a Kachu Tenshi Amiguriken. Ryoga was pummeled from the front, but his ability to take pain had increased.

"Aghh.. You'll pay for that, Ranma!" Ryoga came back to his toes and quickly span back near his opponent's range. "Haah!" He jumped, spun around and sent a kick to Ranma's chest, which was blocked by Ranma's right arm. "It's not like you to take risks." Ranma grabbed Ryoga's ankle with both hands, and circled Ryoga around him, around and around. "Waaaaaaah!" Ryoga's ankle was free from Ranma's grasp, but he flew like a bird, and crashed into the wooden wall of the dojo, making a large and thick crack in it.

"At least learn to use your techniques before you use them, Ryoga. That way it'll be a little harder to beat you." Ranma smiled, and Ryoga stood up, growling. "Oh yeah?" Ryoga began to think of Akane and his hardships. "Shi-Shi Hokodan!" A big ball of ki ; the light so blinding, emitting from Ryoga's hands. Ranma almost instanly shouts out a counter. "Moko Takabisha!" The two identical balls of energy collided, and in seconds, a large explosion with black smoke coming from the destruction. Ranma

searched for the bandana wearer through the blinding smog. The young men both sent punches and kicks to each other, with constant blocks and misses. Without Ryoga quite knowing, Ranma punched him the jaw, his arm covered in thick pinkish battle aura.

The opposing man left the smoke, and spiraled downward to the ground once more, on the far side of the dojo. As far as Ranma could see when the burnt air cleared, he was knocked unconscious. "Training's over. Closing up the dojo."


	3. Chapter 3: A Moon's Love

Ranma looked down at Ryoga, the defeated warrior whom came to help him train. Though, Ranma was also sure that he came to see Akane as well.

He came back with a soft pillow, and warm blankets, to help Ryoga sleep. It was getting darker out, and the stars glimmered outside in the cold, crisp, pitch black sky. "Good night, Ryoga." Ranma smiled._ He may not know it but.. Me, Ryoga, and Mousse are friends. We were outcasts from the start, and even though we have occasional fights, in the end, we are there for each other._ Coming to this realization, Ranma stood from his kneeling at Ryoga's side, and left the dojo, putting back on his shoes to venture outside. This was when he realized, the rain had stopped.

Ranma walked with a casual stride, back towards the house's entrance. Man, was he tired. Approaching the door, after walking up the steps, he walked inside. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, which came to his surprise. Even after the intense training in the dojo, he expected at least someone to be awake. But that's when he saw someone in the living room, after he'd walked down the hall.

Sitting down was Nabiki, watching TV quietly. This was odd for Ranma, as he rarely ever saw her up like this. Her left hand was pressed against her left cheek, her elbow resting on her same-side pretzel-leg. Her eyes were tired and lazy, and it only turned out that she was watching the stock exchange on the news. Her attention was cut short when she heard someone's footsteps coming from the hall.

"Ranma. Was that you just now in the dojo?" Nabiki turned back and said.

"Mhm." Ranma nodded slowly, watching Nabiki's movement towards him.

"I think I heard another someone in there. Who was it?" she questioned.

"Ryoga. He's kinda knocked out, so uh.. I made him a bed." Ranma said, shuffling his feet just a little.

"Oh, isn't that just sweet, Ranma." Nabiki said, watching his nervous body action.

"Well, I couldn't just let him sleep.. Like that."

"Ranma, sit down for a little bit." Nabiki commanded, pointing down to a cushion near her. The man on the TV, had glasses, a blue suit, and a red tie. Apparently, most local stocks have gone up by an average of 7%.

Ranma walked over to the cushion on Nabiki's right side, and sat himself down. The TV emitted a blue light that flashed around the whole living room. The volume was turned down some to prevent another person from waking.

Nabiki turned to look at Ranma, whom she thought might know the answer to her question. She thought it wouldn't matter where her curiosity took her anyway. As long as she knew what she was asking.

"Ranma, do you think you know why Akane was acting a bit.. strange?" Nabiki brought this up, with the fact that she also heard Akane crying in her room.

"I uh, ah, no! I don't know why she might've been acting like that." Ranma blushed a little bit, nervously turning away some, shuffling a bit uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? Did the two of you get into a fight or something?" Nabiki looked at him with a curious, but devious glare, which struck Ranma in his face, trapping him inside.

"No, I-I.. I said I don't know." Ranma tried to look innocent, but it was hard for him.

"Well, alright. I was just wondering. She just, didn't seem very happy today."

"I'll talk to her about it. How does that sound?" Ranma looked to her casually.

"Good. I just hope my sister isn't hurt, is all." Nabiki smiled.

"Alright, well, I'm going to sleep. Its been a tough day."

"Good night." Nabiki turned back to Ranma, as he walked away from her, heading back to the hall, walking up the stairs.

"You too, Nabiki."

Ranma walked to his room upstairs silently, where he found his father sleeping. Closing the door behind him, he saw his bed next to his father.

He thought about something Akane always used to do. She used to look up at the moon and the stars, and think. Something told Ranma that; maybe she was doing that right now. She had to be thinking about what he said, even if it was so sudden to bring up out of nowhere. But, he will have to rethink his plan, and maybe everything else. Ranma quickly headed to the window on the left wall, and lost his focus in the stars. So much to think about.

Should he have told Akane? Course, he thought already knew it was going to happen anyway. But it was all happening too fast, for both Akane and Ranma, even if they have known each other for so long. But Ranma, felt as if he didn't know if he was even ready yet. It must've later seemed to Akane that he had feelings for her, but he didn't ever want her to find out. She ment so much to him, that if anyone who touched her that he didn't know, would happen and try to be her fiancee, would expect a near-death penalty on the spot.

The stars twinkled and lit up in his eyes. He smiled at the thought of Akane above him, wondering about the boy who admitted his feelings and cried in her arms. He let his pain go, and she let him do it. That made him happy. Maybe, if something ever bothered her, she could come to see him to talk it out too.

Akane, dressed in her favorite blue pajamas, looked out from her window. She saw the trees, blowing in the wind, with the elegant crickets making small white noise, as a backdrop for her wonderful scenery. Why would Ranma do such a thing? This was definitely nothing like the Ranma she knew. Something must've really come over him to take the courage to build it up and use it. He ment so much to her, through all those times that she witnessed his and her own jealousy come up, everytime one came too close to another "fiancee". Even them trying to protect each other or help one another when they were sick or hurt. With that as a thought, Akane believed it was a duty tohelp Ranma get better, whatever was hurting him inside._ Ranma.. I hope you're okay. Maybe, maybe we can talk about it.._.

They both stared at the moon, not knowing they were both doing so.

Ranma suddenly began to feel very strange, but held. Grabbed tight, in a swiftly quick, but soft, someone. What was going on?

Ranma slipped into bed after changing, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: School Day

Ranma woke up to Akane, yelling at him to get up.

It seemed as if this was the first time that she actually woke him up for the morning. It was time to go to school, and the sun shined soft yellow beamed through the windows of his room and the house. Ranma gasped, rubbing his eyes, and sitting upright. "Aghh." He realized that it was hard for him to sleep, with all of the thoughts running through his head. What mattered most was Akane, of course. Even after Ranma spilled his thoughts, she had the courage to come to his room and wake him up. He'd forgotten he needed to take a shower. He ran down the hall with a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door to the laundry room, and the next one, which led to the shower. He washed his body throughly in warm water quickly, because he wanted to be in time for breakfast. Once he was done, Ranma turned off the faucet, and the water coming from the showerhead, became a small stream, before it stopped dripping. He then proceeded to dry himself off. Ranma dressed in a red Chinese jacket, with dark blue baggy pants, over his boxers.

When Ranma arrived at the table, Akane, Genma and Soun were eating breakfast along with Kasumi, whom made the food in the morning. Nabiki was gone, because she usually was early to school. Akane ate her food slowly once more, if she even ate any at all. Ranma, began to eat his food faster now, his courage coming back to him. Maybe he could plan a time to talk to Akane about the event that happened yesterday. But it was so emotional, that it was hard to bring it up during his important act. When Ranma finished eating, Akane got up, and looked down to Ranma, whom was seated and set down his empty plate of dumplings. "We should go, Ranma. Don't want to be late."

Ranma stood up, and didn't look at Akane. He just couldn't bear to look at her, being so embarrassed at all. Why couldn't he just face it? "Y-Yeah.." They were walking down the street, Ranma walking on the top of the fence as usual, and Akane looking down, holding her bag in both hands, looking down at the ground with a small blush down her face. Was that what he wanted to say, after all this time? It had to be. Akane remembered when she was saved by Ranma for the last time. How he cried over her and said that he wanted to tell her something. How nervous Ranma was when the surprise wedding came, and how beautiful he said she was in that white, gorgeous dress. And then, the fiancees raging in without warning, along with the wasted pot of Nanni-chaun.

Ranma beats on Happosai twice as much for drinking all of it, thinking it was sake. Although, Ranma became accustomed to his female form so much, that maybe it was more of a blessing than a curse. Of course, he only told Akane that. Even though his arm and leg reach in battle is shorter, he is quicker with nearly supernatural speeds. Akane, was still on that thought. Ranma suddenly jumped down from the fence to in front of Akane, landing softly on the ground. "Hey, Akane, I uhm.. I need you to meet me after school. We need to talk."

Akane looked up at him, and stopped walking. She looked back down to ground beneath her. "I feel we should too, Ranma.."

Once they reached school, the gate behind them closed, and they went to class. Ranma sat in the classroom, doodling in his notebook, not caring a single bit about the math test. He was sick of studying so often. He was so nervous everything wouldn't turn out right, that he even tried to write out small situations that might be possibilities. He tore out a page loudly and threw it in the recycle bin. _How could I ever think that something like that would ever happen?_ The teacher didn't notice, as a long algorithm was being written with white chalk across the green board. He didn't want to get in trouble yet, because then he would have to stand in the hall, forced to carry heavy buckets full of water. Even though he thought, after many considerations that took place in his mind, something was bound to go wrong, like it always did.

"Agh! I forgot my lunch!" 'Not again..' Ranma was searching through his book bag for his lunch, which was not with him. He was deadbeat broke. Well, not really broke. The money he was saving was at least two months' worth from his allowance, and he was saving it for something good. Otherwise he would've gone and bought something at the school store.

Ryoga woke up in a shock. He looked around and saw the window, beaming down a bright yellow light down. The tall tree outside blew in the wind softly. It was a warm and relaxing day. Ryoga stood up from his messy blankets and pillow. He then began to start to look for Akane and Ranma. Then, he remembered that yesterday was a Sunday, so today it should be Monday. "They're at school." _Must've had fun beating me yesterday._ He sighed, remembering how Ranma delivered the finishing blow the night before. Maybe Ryoga should leave to train in the forest, and maybe work on his skills that he learned. He took his backpack and umbrella over his back and left and closed up the dojo.

Akane sat down, looking over nervously at Ranma as he scrambled to look for his missing lunch that was left at home, for what seemed the hundredth time. Akane giggled at him softly, stood and walked over to him, remembering that she shouldn't be scared, because he was the one who admtted his feelings. Something deep in her heart knew that she should tell him soon. Obviously, it was something that Ranma knew, since the wedding, which came into her mind. She was the one who wanted to go through with it, after all. But it was something that should be told to him. It was only fair that he knew if she loved him back. "Ranma, did you forget your lunch again? You're so silly."

Ranma looked up to Akane in a shock, a small blush across his cheeks. "..Huh?" He thought and his mind went blank for a few seconds. "I uh, yeah. Aha. I'll be fine."

Ranma's stomach, after saying that, made a soft grumble.

Akane smiled down at him, and handed him a package that she held in her hands. "Here, have mine."

Ranma stared down at it with a faint. "Ahhh.." 'Akane's cooking._ I might as well just commit seppuku now, while I still can._

Akane looked down to Ranma, watching his expression, knowing exactly what he meant. "Don't worry Ranma, I actually studied the recipe this time. Try it." She grinned at him, her eyes closed, and giggled softly. The kindness between Ranma and Akane attracted lots of attention from their friends and classmates, as they've never seen them be so close when Akane's cooking was mentioned, or this close at all.

He was still scared, but he took it anyway, and wrapped the pink cloth that covered it. Inside a plastic package were some rice cakes covered in soy sauce, with some steaming stir fry covered in foil, and pickles. Ranma was hungry, and he wouldn't let Akane's cooking stop him. Ranma picked up a package of chopsticks, which he opened, and proceeded to nibble on her food. He stopped eating the stir fry and looked up.

Something odd was happening to him, his feelings. His mouth was reacting to the taste. What he tasted didn't taste like Akane's making.

Ranma twisted his neck to look at Akane, with one inquiry. "You didn't make this... did you?"

Akane smiled at him, grinning. She was starting to like making him wonder, although she was just as confused as he was. "Yup. Kasumi forgot to make it this morning, so I decided to take it up."

Ranma gleamed up at her, the thought of taking the patience to look at the recipe this time. "It's actually, not too bad.."

Akane looked at him with question, and then blushed. "I.. really?"

"Yeah, Akane. You must be getting better."

The classmates began to surround Ranma with questions, the female ones hounding Akane.

Once the nervous denials of the questions were finished, the bell rang, which suggested class must be resuming. Ranma yawned at the thought of sitting in class, staring down at his textbook.

Ranma stealthily walked out from the school doors, just as everyone piled out, after the last bell of the day had rung. Ranma was being cautious, just waiting for one of his backstabbing friends to try and ruin his plans with Akane today. Whether it was Kuno, Ryoga, Gosunkugi, or Mousse, yet even his fiancees could try and dish out something today. He didn't really count it as a date just yet, but they needed to talk soon.

Akane stood by the gate, waiting for Ranma to come. When he turned from where she was looking, she saw Ranma, whom was hurrying to her. He stopped, and grinned at her. "Hey Akane. So, do you wanna get something to eat, so we can talk?"

She smirked at him. "You're buying, aren't you?"

Ranma smiled back at her, knowing those words of her's backfired. "Sure, why not?"

Akane blinked at him, and began walking alongside him, as they walked to get something somewhere.

"I bet you'll like to go to Coconut Cafe. It's been a while, huh?" Ranma suggested.

Akane wondered if Ranma was being so nice to her, because he finally admitted his feelings to her. Though she kind of missed his teasings, she was sure they'd come around soon. "Sure, why not?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

There was sunset orange and purple haze that decorated the sky, the slightly shining and glistening street that was slightly wet from last night's rain shower. They both walked together down, turned a left down it, and made their way to Coconut Cafe, their spot of conversation for the day. Ranma normally changed into a female to eat here, but this did not bother him, since he thought it would only be formal for him to stay a man. His pride could never be taken away so easily, that he could care less for what he looked like now. Akane wouldn't care either, because she was still walking with him. This made him all the happier.

They sky was darker than before, with the windows of the cafe reflecting the orange and purple flowing colors. They walked to the small, white cafe, which had a small brown canopy over the door, which bore in fancy tan letters, "Cafe Coconut" on the front of it. Ranma smiled back at Akane, and opened the door for her, bowing slightly as he held it open. Akane gasped, and looked at him with a small smile. Maybe it was more like a date, after all.

Once they were both inside, Akane and Ranma both held, which looked like a vanilla sundae, coated in chocolate with nuts and sprinkles, along with a split banana coating the sides, all in a glass, which Ranma paid for. They sat near a window, at the back of the restraunt. He hoped Akane wouldn't tease him if he ever said, "Sure, why not?" again.

"I don't really care how embarrasing this is. I could just really go for icecream." Ranma said as he went crazy, like a savage animal, downing it quickly. Akane ate hers and nibbled.

"But listen Akane." Ranma looked around, making sure no one whom shouldn't be here could hear him. "You know about what happened yesterday, right?" Ranma's stomach tumbled, knowing just how embarrased he was just then too. That was one hell of a thing to do. It was almost as bad as the day his father introduced him to Cat-Fu, though the after-effect blew him away, his heart so heavy with love.

"'Course." Akane blushed, and looked down, picking at her sundae with her spoon.

"Well, before he talk more about things.. I want to know something." Ranma leaned over to her, and nervously smiled back, his blush burning him just as bad as yesterday. Why is everything in his life so stressful? Was he even ready for love yet? He still needed time to think to himself.

"Do you... Do you feel the same?" Ranma looked away from her, to his chest, down to his heart. He really wished he was a girl, and she was a guy, so it wouldn't be so hard for him to be cheesy.

"I.. Ranma, I.." A pause echoed between them. Just then, her soft and angelic side turned into a heated glare. She flared up on the inside, and growled at him.

"Why do you tease me like this, Ranma?! Don't you know that I've been trying? For the past year? But you don't care Ranma! You have all the women you want!" She turned away from him. "Eragghhh!" Her elbow slammed into the glass, and it tipped over, the icecream flowing out of it. She screamed and ran off, leaving him in the restraunt alone.

"Akane!" It was too late. She had left the restraunt, and he looked down at the table. People from the restraunt looked at him, and whispered about how sorry they felt for him. He only stared down at the table sadly. She was right. He felt like a hunk with all those girls, but his love stayed with Akane, and she knew it. He was angry with himself, and tears began to build up in his eyes. The liquid crystal ran down his face silently, under the shadow of his hair. He shook angrily at himself. How could he do this to her? "Akane!" He jumped up from his seat and ran at the door of Coconut Cafe, leaving behind his empty glass, and Akane's barely half finished one, that was spilled.

Akane, sat on the side of the fountain in the park, crying her hardfelt sorrow out. She couldn't believe what he had said to her, but she knew that she was right. She grew to love Ranma too, and him flirting with other girls bothered her more than anything else in the world, besides him getting hurt. It was almost as if he was leading her on this whole time. Why couldn't he see all the times she almost literally threw herself into his arms, and he didn't take her into him?

Ranma ran as fast as he could, screaming her name, just hoping she would come back to him. He didn't want his day to go this way. He wished he wasn't so nervous, and just made her his own from the beginning. He didn't know what kind of pain she was going through.

He went back to the house, to spy and see if she was in the kitchen or in her room, but she wasn't there. He checked everywhere, but he saw someone familiar in the park. The birds chirped and sung quietly. But they flew away quickly.

Ranma screamed her name once more, running as fast as his heart could take him. "Akane!" She spun her head around, looking backwards, shocked to find him running back to her. "I"m sorry Akane!" Ranma stopped in front of her, and swept her into his arms once more. He had to try and repair what he had done to her faith in him. "Please, forgive me. It wasn't until I.. Akane. You know I tried to get away from those girls. You know that. I only love you. Please, I-"

"Ranma! I love you! Please! I'm sorry! I don't want to be a stupid, ugly tomboy to you anymore!" She yelled and held him tighter. She could hear his heartbeat, and she cried in his arms. Akane couldn't bear it all anymore "Don't _ever_ let me go!" She cried loudly in his arms. Ranma held her, and let her cry on his shoulder. Akane held his shoulder, and cried into him. She wanted him, no matter how much of a jerk he was sometimes. She didn't ever want him to go.

They both held each other once more. Small, cherry blossoms flew through the wind, without a single tree blooming in sight.

Akane told him that she loved him. They loved each other.

Only time would tell, when their hearts were ready to love.

They walked home, down the road, when it started to get dark. The street lights grew dimly to light the path ahead of them. They left the white marble fountain in the park, which now held memories, and stray bright cherry blossom petals in the clear water. They held hands, and didn't speak a word. They left behind everything, without a sound or thought. When would they be able to understand how to love?

They returned, through the gate, and back to the Tendo home. They shared not a word, as the next day would come.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadowed

Ranma's mind swirled in an endless blur. Not one thought could run away from his mind. Why did he think so much? Why couldn't he be so carefree? The only thing that kept him awake tonight was Akane.

The moon blended in with his eyes, giving them life and sparkle. His father lie, sleeping quite soundless tonight, which was strangely unusual. Ranma turned over just a bit, to look back at the sky again, through the window. He became so facinated with the sky lately, which kind of bugged him in an odd way. But tonight didn't mind to him. All he wanted was a clear opening to his thoughts that bounced around in his head, like a spinning tornado.

The air was cold, and Ranma snuggled deeper in his blankets, trying to stay warm. He then remembered vividly, all those times he snuck into Akane's room, to try and rid her of P-chan during the night. He then thought of all of the opportunites he could've had to tell her everything would be alright, and that she could just sleep well, with a kiss from him to her on the forehead. And with that, he could fly through the window, and escape out into the open dark blue sky, like a stranger of lustful love. Though, he could never be that cheesy without Akane laughing at him.

For now, Ranma fell asleep, and later he would try and regain thought. Although, he would need to train after school, and thoughts must not get in the way of his training.

Only time would tell what would happen next. It would become darker before the light could shine through.

The night turned into another stormy one, which billowed through Furinkan, the wind carrying things of the unusual through the streets. Black clouds coated the sky, which blacked out the stars and surely would promise a damp and depressing morning.

All had slept well ; of course besides Ranma.

Shaking himself up again to get ready for school, he had to be casual. He had to treat this like any other stressful day, with fiancees, frenemies, his father, and Akane. It had only taken him a moment to realize that the sun did not shine on his morning today. Ranma was only left with grey, smoggy clouds. _Nothing seems to add up. Luckily, I'm not the only one noticing the strange weather._

Ranma 's outerdress included a blue shirt, along with a black pair of pants. Akane and Nibiki, like the other girls, wore their highschool uniform. Ranma sighed as he walked around the outside of the house, his feet pattering on the wood flooring. A canopy of shingles tilted over him, protecting him from a misty, but soft rain.

He realized, when he had got to around the other side of the house, a small, orange sun gleamed at him from the clouds. He smiled, and put his hand over his forehead, to shield the incoming light from his eyes. Maybe today wouldn't be so gloomy after all. Or maybe he had to look at the other side of things. This was when he realized, he wasn't acting like himself at all again.

"Ranma! Come for breakfast!" Kasumi called, after watching him pass a little bit ago.

Ranma turned the other way, walking around the house, to end up by the hall. He steadily made his way past the hall to the dining room, where everyone was eating at the table. He sat down and ate some food, without even paying attention to what he was stuffing in his face. He was just happy that he wasn't going too deep within his thoughts. It was growing tiring for a while.

"The weather is just as odd as it was yesterday." Soun turned and looked outside, at the gloomy side of the house, which consisted of wet grass and a grey sky.

"You said it Tendo, it changes whenever it comes to." Genma looks around in Soun's direction, watching the misty rain softly fall down.

Ranma knew that today he would be going to school as a girl.

They both walked together on the street, looking down at the ground. They were both so unskilled, so unfamiliar of how to cope. This "love" thing was beyond their reach, and they were both too stubborn to fall for one another. They both knew it. Maybe they could just make their own definition..

Ranma's blazing red hair contrasted that of black, which his male side had. She had a slightly larger bust than Akane, but that was rarely ever pointed out anymore. Even an easy stroll became a slightly seductive stride. Ranma always thought this was his girly side growing onto him, because he didn't even mind wearing dresses anymore. Sometimes they would both go shopping together as girls. But only Akane really knew so much about this.

"Hey Akane. Had it ever occured to you that, no one decided to try and... y'know? Bother us?"

"Wait, you mean like Shampoo and Kuno? Yeah, that is strange.. "

"I'm sure it'll happen soon. If not, it'll be a dream." Ranma replied. She stared around, just expecting someone to prevent them walking together. But no one came.

When they got inside the school, Ranma darted away to run inside the boys bathroom. Below the sink, was a silver metal bucket. She filled it up halfway with hot water from the faucet. She hoped not one boy would come inside to see her doing this, as they have before. With a dump of the water, he stumbled back as the transformation completed. Ranma dashed to class, trying not to be late. He ran past many people whom were also hurrying. Fortunately, he made it, just before the loud bell sounded outside the door. He sat down in his seat as usual, and waited for the next unit of language to start.

Everything was starting to bore him. Class, and even school in general. When was the Principal bound to make another ridiculous rule, or when will his fiancees and friends disrupt Akane and himself from marriage? Sometimes he liked havoc, which he grew to enjoy, for the sake of his sanity. Even if it was too much to handle and got stressful at times. That's why he had Akane to tease. But now, he felt like he'd be breaking something invisible.

At lunch, a cold sensation crawled up Ranma's back, causing him to cough on his lunch. His eyes darted around to see if anyone had saw him do so. He was ready for action, because he was missing out on all of the fun.

"Soon, Saotome... After what you have caused me, you will have to face me again."

Ranma and Akane had walked outside, after the familiar bell had sounded. Students left the building in a dash, heading home. They looked at each other, but quickly looked back at the ground. They couldn't even try to argue, or talk for that matter. But Ranma broke that barrier. Nothing would silence him now.

"What's the big deal Akane? Something on your mind?" Ranma looked at her with strong worry.

"No.. Not at all.."

"About yesterday, Akane, I really think we should explain ourselves. We should."

"..Explain what?" Akane said, looking over to Ranma.

"You know what I mean, Akane. I mean... is it that hard to say?" He looked at her, and down at the patted ground. Even he was still having a hard time, dealing with everything slipping away from him. Akane was the only thing left.

Akane gasped before talking. She knew what he ment. ".. Ranma.."

"Please Akane. It'll only be a little bit. "

They both walked to the park where they once sat. It still looked the same as yesterday, only some cherry blossom petals swirled in the fountain water. Akane and Ranma sat near a tree, on a bench that only occupied them. Something really needed to escape Ranma, a beast inside was clawing at him. But this might be the chance to see how it will work.

"I'm still not done... I have to say some other things." Ranma looked down at the ground once more.

"Like what?" Akane said with question. She looked down at him as he tried to find the words to match what he would say.

"I never ment to say you were uncute. Or unsexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe until I knew .. how cute you actually were. Y'know, without you trying to throw gigatic rocks at me, clobber me till I fly through the ceiling, or grabbing a hammer and slamming it into my face, or-"

"I get the point, Ranma." Akane looked down at him, serious but embarassed.

"But.. its times like that, that I got to see how cute you were. Remember when that softball you hit, got lodged into my face?"

"Uh.. Uhuh." Akane was starting to feel just a bit sad. She started to feel bad for hurting him.

"I was busy thinking about how cute you were. I couldn't catch the ball in time before it hit me."

A silence drifted across the wavelengths that succeeded their voices. Akane tried to hold herself together. It was different to see this Ranma. She just wanted the mean old jerk back, but she didn't know why. Her heart was so confused. Why was he doing this to her? She complained about him not telling her earlier, but now she wished that Ranma would just run away, run away as fast as he could, so she could try and catch him. That was the Ranma she knew. Her emotions didn't make sense in her usually angry mindset.

"Y'know Ranma... You can be a real jerk when you want to be." She outspoke it, looking over to him, with watery eyes. Her voice was shaky, and she felt that Ranma was what she needed all this time. She was missing something, and that's why she was angry all the time. From the beginning she hated boys.. But that all changed when she met him.

"A-Akane.. I'm sorry." Ranma turned to look over at her, as she tried to pull them back. Only some tears ran loose, and the others held back. _She never took the time to listen to me, when a weird situation came around. So stubborn._

Then, from the shadows, emerged a strong aura. The sun blazed behind the silhouette of a figure, whom was shrouded in darkness. A hellfire boiled, a red aura sizzled in a burning heat, which engulfed the outline of someone. Ranma only had a single moment to turn and look, before the light from the sun came to reflect upon the stranger.

"Face me, Saotome!" Soon, it sprung into action. It appeared to be a figure with a raspy and deep voice, whom dressed heavily in dark samurai armor, not showing an eye or flesh anywhere. A thick silver blade was drawn from a sheath near the hip, which was directed to Ranma's face. This was quickly dodged by Ranma' s cat-like reflexes.

"W-Wha..? Akane!" He had swooped up the beauty that was his, in his arms, and ran from the bench, which was grazed in half by the samurai's katana.

Akane was placed into a tree for now, regarding her safety. Ranma stood in a casual but strong fighting stance. Nothing mattered, but making sure that Akane was okay and safe from whoever this was. "Who are you? Well whatever you are, nothing's a match for me."

"Ranma! Be careful!"

"Don't worry Akane."

"I'm not worrying! I'm... " She stopped, and began to fidget with her fingers.

"No time for that! Heeyah!" Ranma breathlessly jumped and headed for the samurai's head, striking a formidable kick into the air, directed for his thick helmet. The almost unseen blade was yet again to slice at Ranma, but he dived to the right of him into a fasting spinning midair barrel roll, which dodged the striking of steel. Apparently, his hard summer training had paid off. An unexpected sweep kick slid towards the samurai's feet, but this only made the figure turn around and hop away.

"Better than I thought." Ranma made his way into the range of the foe, while sending multiple punches to the samurai's stomach, shadowed face, and ribs. "Roasting Chestnuts Over An Open Fire!" The punches were caught by the opposite, flat edged part of the blade, which resulted in quanities of welts on Ranma's wrists and hands. _..Agh.. How could he block those blows so quickly..? _He was completely rethinking his strategy. Then again, this was noone he thought had a fighting pattern, so he was stuck to only improvision.

Akane only watched in terror as Ranma struggled with fighting this enemy. Thoughts that ran through her mind, included, _Why did he want to fight Ranma? What's really going on here? Is this another friend of Ranma's from China? _She deeply worried about him. "Ranma! Don't give up!"

_A..Akane.. _He looked up at the tree, where she sat, watching the fight. Then, he stared back at the armored person. "Here I come." Ranma smirked, holding his hands together, as the energy charged through him, channeling every emotion he felt now through his body, until they found their way to his palms. The figure, only stood still, and watched as the attack was in early stages of production.

_My chance at a fair attack, and he just stands there like a fool. Watch him block this._ A small pebble of luminating light was seen between his hands. "Taste this!" His confidence gathered into an inferno of white hot power, growing stronger by the second. It released with a push of his hands. "Moko Takabisha!" This darted at speeds unimaginable. A move this strong was close to the even stronger one he used to defeat Herb.

The large ball of fury, the pride of the tiger, sent a roaring sphere of pain to the casually standing samurai. But just near the time it would make a landing to the samurai's body, it was stopped suddenly. Something prevented it from moving any further. Then, Ranma gazed, to figure out what happened. Before he could guess, the ball richoeted and launched full speed into Ranma, knocking him into the stomach and blasting him into a nearby wall. Ranma was lost in smoke and his own mind. Not only was he off his feet, but unconcious for seconds.

The unidentified person whom seemed impervious to this attack, stood as the dust cleared, with its blade, smoking slightly from the edge. Then, without warning, the samurai jumped into the tree that Ranma was guarding, grabbed Akane, and ran out of the park.

"Ranma! Ranma!" She struggled as the person held her, trying to grab it, punch it, or do anything she could to stop it from running away with her.

Ranma gasped as he heard her voice, calling to him. "A...Akane.." He faded in and out of reality. Then, he saw her and the person, leaving down the street. "Akane!" He got up as fast as he could, although that blow was hard to take, considering it was his own power taken against him. "We aren't done with our fight! Get back here!" He ran as fast as he could, without realizing the pain that throbbed in his arms, legs, and spine.


	7. Chapter 7: Resting Grounds

Nothing would stop Ranma from getting Akane back from the armored and mysterious figure. Down the street they went, into a fast pursuit. The metal alloys clinked together loudly as the samurai headed away from the city of Furinkan with Akane. She soon grew tired of fighting back. She couldn't find a way to escape the grasp of her captor. Ranma was only running as fast as he could, as fast as his beaten legs could carry him. He wouldn't stop until she was back into his arms, safe and sound. _What was going on? So much for a solo exercise._

The sky was as still as the air, which grew dead. Ranma's eyes focused on the tired Akane, her head resting on her kidnapper's rough shoulder. _What would become of her?_

At the end of the city, the paved road continued endlessly. Ranma felt his thick, dark hair bounce through the air without a breeze. At the turn of the road, the shadow turned into the forest. Wherever it was going, Ranma would follow it with ease, even if he was in pain. But this means he wouldn't be able to give himself enough time to recover.

In the forest, the green, old trees rustled as the suit of armor ran past and through the branches. Ranma ran past them as well, careful not to get whipped by the incoming branches left behind by the kidnapper. Dodging and running caused him to shorten out faster, even if he did train all his life since he was young. His feet patted on the soft dirt as he ran after the hunk of metal. _How long is this going to take? I can't keep up!_

Then, just as Ranma thought anything could get worse, he tripped upon a thick root of a tree, and didn't focus on his balance. That was when he fell into the pool of clear water beneath him. It wasn't felt until the unexpected coldness hit his face.

"Ergh!" Ranma's now feminene voice and features appeared as she jumped from the watery hole, leaving a loud splash of water behind her. _I don't care. No one is going to take Akane away from me!_

There was a clearing that Ranma could see, as she swiftly dove into the opening of the forest. The sky grew darker in seconds to an odd blue hue, with a painted orange over the horizon. A wooden house shrouded in darkness with only a light flicking in the right window. She could only hear the crickets buzzing about in the forest. But then, the house disappeared, faded before his very eyes in a blur. It slowly dissolved, and Ranma began to look around to find out what was happening. _Wow, that was odd..._

But Ranma didn't know what would happen next. Small neon levitating blue flames bordered the circlish opening in the forest. _Wha.. What's going on here?_

Shadows soon turned into solid figures. One by one, frienemies and foe alike appeared in front of Ranma. Appearing before her very eyes from thin air. Ryoga, Mousse, Kirin, Prince Toma, and the rest... Each with a certain loss of light in their eyes. Ranma shuddered and looked at all of them. All of those who fought for the girls that she wasn't even flirting with. Nothing needed to tell Ranma what was bound to happen now. She needed to do something, fast, and this wasn't just something she would magically get out of. What does that samurai have to do with all of this? Why is he doing this?

Ranma knew that this would be an unfair fight. If she got out of this one alive, it would be a miracle to know that she could take on a group of super tough men just about as supernaturally strong as she was, if not stronger. The foes moved in closer, walking in some sort of slow, dead-like movement. As they moved in closer to her, their eyes slowly came from a pitch darkness, slowly into a bright sky blue glow, the same color of the floating flames that made a ring around the forest opening.

Flames now danced around in their eyes of the same color. Why were they acting like this? Were they possessed? "Come on guys, snap out of it!" They continued to inch in closer, slowly, but steadily faster. Nothing would stop them , no matter how much Ranma tried to tell them what they were doing. One after the other, they started to attack, their limbs flying faster than poor Ranma could keep up. For some odd reason, Ranma began to see patterns, as she dodged the masses of the zombified foes. Patterns from before when they first fought. _Are they using techniques from the past?_

Ranma couldn't fight back. There was a constant plead from her to stop them from continuing to beat down on her, but they kept coming. Kirin's chopsticks, Toma's illusions, Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu, all too much for Ranma to handle at once. Most of the energy was used on dodging the attacks that were coming at her. Soon, it became too late for her to even try and stop them. It was the end, she believed, as her eyes closed. The last thing she saw, was the foes encircling her in the night, staring down at her beaten and weakened body, with those flaring eyes. None uttered a word, but just stared down at Ranma. Not even one tried to show a bit of living character. The moon was the only light that she held in her heart, as she fell asleep of exhaustion and defeat.

The cloudy haze of her vision cleared, once she was awaken naturally. It seemed the pitch darkness didn't help much, but once she realized she was breathing deeply, she began to question her surroundings.

"Where am I?"


End file.
